particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption Party
The Redemption Party was a progressive, capitalist, secular party in the Free Republic of Lourenne. The name of the party is taken from part of a speech made by Roscoe Magor on the eve of Lourenne's revolution. The Redemption Party was once the oldest continually active party in Lourenne, and it was instrumental in the formation of the Free Republic. History In August of 2437, various pro-democracy leaders met in Lac des Lumières, Kreshar to form a new government. Although the provisional council was almost entirely ineffective, the raucus debates in its deliberations allowed those of like ideologies to coalesce into various camps. The conservatives gathered behind Arcadius Ramet and eventually formed the National Orthodox Front; the prestigious Walter Bagehot drew support from proponents of confederacy, eventually becoming the Economic Liberty Party, and the rest of the leftists flocked to Bennie Hutton, who founded the Redemption Party and became Lourenne's first President. The Redemption Party also dominated the nation's first legislature, holding a record 152 seats for four years. Hutton was re-elected in July of 2442, but chose not to run in 2446, instead retiring to his hometown if Ceran, Haboves. At the president's recommendation, the other members of the Redemption Party chose not to offer a presidential candidate for the 2446 election, allowing a democratic precedent to be set, in contrast to corrupt previous governments. Their endorsed candidate, Claude Michaud, won the presidency and served for one term. The election of 2450 dealt a crushing blow to the Redemption Party, leaving only the four senators Cliff Cass (the first prime minister), Stefan Tepeu, Nitep Guson, and Jacques Xbalanque in parliament. The party once again endorsed Michaud, who came in dead last, even with the endorsement. Due to civil unrest and government instability, the Redemption Party created its own security force, the Redemption Party Security Force, which now has around 10,000 members and is employed to defend citizens against political hit jobs. Since 2450, the Redemption Party worked to reestablish its credibility with voters, eventually regaining a strong standing in Parliament. The party endorsed Bagehot's candidacy in 2454, and has since run its own candidate every year. The Redemption Party adopted a strong decentralization platform, and won back the presidency with Stefan Tepeu's election in 2466. After a record ten-year presidency, the Redemption Party was defeated by the Socialist Reformist Party. Toward the end of the twenty-fifth century, the Redemption Party began to dissolve due to political in-fighting and declining popularity. Several centuries later, it was ostensibly revived under the name of the Parti de Fédéralisme Royal, which later changed its name to the Parti de Monarchism Démocratique et Fédéral, but the new party bears little ideological resemblance to the Redemption Party in actuality. Historically Significant Members * Bennie Hutton (First President) * Ramiro Dull (Founder of the WDCA, President of Lourenne) * Roscoe Magor (Founder of the RPSF, First Minister of Defence) * Stefan Tepeu (President) * Warren Zadovsky (First Minister of Justice, Justice on the Supreme Court) * Cliff Cass (First Prime Minister) * Paul Hanhau (First Vice President) * Rueben Appleby (First Minister of Finance) Category:Political parties in Lourenne